The ,,Phan radio show' :3
by Shadow thekittty
Summary: Dan and Phil are at the radio station,just a typical day...NOT Dan gets a lot of fangirl questions,but,what does Phil do,What's Dan's reaction,what happens next? find out in this one shot fanfiction BTW Sorry if my English is bad,i'm from Macedonia so...


It was a sunny day in London,the birds were singing they're happy melody,there were a lot of people on the streets and... ,,Phil c'mon we're gonna be late!'' Dan was yelling as he was rushing down the stairs ,,I'm coming Dan,wait for me!'' Phil yelled back.A yellow-black cab was waiting for got in first,followed by Phil,who looked as stressed as pushed Dan aside and sat looked at his wristwatch and said: ,,Great...we're late,AGAIN because of you'' Phil looked at the floor,and almost whispered ,,i'm sorry'' Phil looked disappointed,Dan couldn't bear the look on his best friends face,he leaned against Phil's back,hugging him ,,I'm sorry Phil,i guess...i just don't want to be late...the radio show is a big thing for both of us,i'm sorry i yelled at you...'' The driver was a rather talkative guy that easily jumped to conclusions,he saw Dan pushing his face into Phil's back,looking as disappointed as Phil,and said: ,,you two are cute together,how long have you been dating?'' Dan and Phil jumped up and blushed,none of them saying a word,Dan then decided to say: ,,Well...we actually...we aren't dating,we're best friends'' the driver continued ,,haha,that's what they all say'' Dan and Phil looked at each other,a deep red covering both of they're driver just laughed and continued humming a song from...what? Madonna? 5 minutes later they arrived at they're payed and they both got out,keeping an awkward ,Phil then looked at Dan,hoping that Dan won't notice,but,he did,Dan looked back and gave Phil a cute little smile,Phil could feel his heart melt because...you see,Phil had a crush on Dan ever since they first met in went through the door and down the hallway of the radio station,until they reached they're studio entered and said ,,sorry we're late''.They got in position and started the ,,Dan and Phil radio show'' Half way through they stumbled upon some tweets of fangirls saying stuff like ,,i love you Dan'' and ,,marry me'' or ,,HAVE MY BABIES!'' Dan laughed through all of them,Dan was giving the fans ,,the laugh'' that Phil adored,he blushed before starting to sing ,,He's been my king since we were 18,we want the same things we dream the same dreams,I've got it all,cause he is the one,my mum calls him love,my dad calls him son,I know,i know,i know for sure...everybody wanna steal my boy,everybody wanna take his heart away,couple million in the whole wide world,find another one cause he belongs to me 2x...his gaze makes me weak,his walk is so mean,and every jaw drops when he's in those jeans...i don't exist if i don't have him,the sun doesn't shine,the world doesn't turn...but i know,i know,i know for sure...everybody wanna steal my boy,everybody wanna take his heart away,couple million in the whole wide world,find another one cause he belongs to me...'' he got so carried away and jealous that he forgot,even if he was whispering,he was on the mic,meaning that EVERYONE could hear him,even realized that after he felt a cold turned to Dan which was awkwardly staring at then looked at everyone in the studio's shocked expressions,then back at Dan,he gasped loudly before covering his blushing face with his then took Phil's hands and reveled Phil's face,it almost looked like it was pushed his face into Phil's,noses and foreheads touching,Dan then sang in a tone loud enough so the people in the studio could hear ,,everybody wanna steal you're boy,everybody wanna take my heart away,couple million in the whole wide world,find another one cause i belong to Phil!'' He loured his head even closer,he brushed his lips on Phil's,asking for entrance,Phil opened his mouth this Dan reacted quickly,pushing his tongue into Phil's mouth,Phil let out a muffled moan,before kissing in the studio was shocked,they stared pulled away for air,and Phil was just standing there, was asked almost whispering: ,,w-why...did y-you d-do that?'' Dan gave a cute little smirk,the kind that made Phil's heart melt,before saying: ,,isn't it obvious,i love you Phil'' Phil could feel a thousand little flames being lighted upon his covered his face once again,attempting to hide his blushing took Phil's hands off of his face again saying ,,don't do that,you're cute when you blush'' Followed by ,,Phil,i want you to do something for me'' Phil shyly asked ,,um...y-yes Dan?'' ,,I want you to open you're eyes,widely''-Said did as he was gently put a finger on Phil's contact lenses,and a hand on Phil's back because Phil wanted to push took both of Phil's contact lenses and threw them into the garbage asked shocked ,,DAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I CAN'T SEE WITHOUT THOSE!'' Dan took Phil's glasses and said ,,you can see with these though''.Then he gently put Phil's glasses shuttered ,,w-why?'' ,,because,Phil,you're WAY cuter with glasses''-Dan he continued with the radio show,as if nothing happened,whiles Phil just stood there... the end of the radio show,They came across a question saying ,,Is Phan real?'' they both said in the same time ,,YES!''


End file.
